I'd Love You To Want Me
by Miz. Jynx
Summary: The Joker only wants his Bat to want him.


**I'd Love You to Want Me**

"Let me go, and I'll make it easier on you."

_When I saw you standing there_

"Easier on **me**? Oh no, no, no Batsy, you don't get to threaten me yet. I have **you **pinned down." The Joker sauntered over to the bound Bat, restrained by thick rope to a beaten up dining room chair decades old. "Just hold your breath and count to seven, you'll be smiling by eight and dead by eleven." He twirled a shiny silver knife in his paws, flipping it back and forth between each hand.

_I about fell off my chair_

"That doesn't make any sense."

He drew nearer. "You just haven't thought about it hard enough. Close your eyes." Commanded the Joker, his voice soft and scratchy with- what was that? Anticipation? Excitement? …Nervousness?

"I will not-"

_And when you moved your mouth to speak_

"Close your eyes." He whispered, now only inches from where the vigilante sat bound. "I'm not gonna hurt ya." He caressed the bat's chin with the sharp edge of the knife, leaving a shallow, stinging cut on his jaw line. If these were to be his last moments, he figured it was best to have the Joker as docile as he could keep him. Maybe it'd be less painful that way.

_I felt the blood go to my feet_

Batman closed his eyes and began counting, a chill from the freezing room creeping up his spine. He felt snow from outside hit and melt on the exposed part of his face, half wishing he hadn't destroyed the window when he arrived at the tall building. He figured it didn't matter, this building was scheduled for demolition the following day anyway. No one would ever find his corpse.

_Know it took time for me to know_

He heard the other draw closer, smelt the bitter acidy stench of his nasty grimy green hair, then he felt him sit on his lap. He wanted to open his eyes, to see the man he loathed as he prepared to murder him, but crushed his courage and let instinct take over. And instinct told him to keep his eyes shut.

_What you tried so not to show_

Bruce was still counting, slowly, and he had reached six. He was afraid. He could accept dieing, yes, but he dreaded the pain he thought he could handle when he first dawned the cape and cowl. He tried to stop thinking, he didn't want to reach seven, he feared what made no sense. So he opened his eyes.

_I see the want in your blue eyes_

"I don't want it to hurt." Bruce breathed out and drew in a small breath.

"What **do** you want?" The Joker asked, now sitting comfortably on the others lap, his arms resting on Bruce's shoulders and crossed lazily around his head. Bruce didn't protest.

"I want to stop counting." Bruce's voice was quite, as it had been since he got there. The dead cold atmosphere didn't seem to approve of anything little over a whisper.

The Joker paused, frowning. His normally vibrant and excitement filled eyes looked dull, the flame dimming. _Baby, _"I'd love you to want me."

_The way that I want you_

Bruce felt his heart drop, that was the last thing he wanted to hear. The cold had numbed his body, and the Jokers words had numbed his mind. He did the only thing he could think to. He continued counting. "Eight."

_The way that it should be_

The Joker brought his knife up and, carefully, drew thin shallow curved lines on both sides of the bats face, not cutting through his cheek but slicing deep enough to leave sure scars. "Your not smiling." He took the back of his knuckle and smeared the cold blood across the cuts and over the soft lips. Bruce licked at his blood-smeared lips and tried to ignore the stinging of his new wounds.

"You cold Batsy?"

_Baby, you'd love me to want you_

Bruce nodded, still trusting his instinct. He felt his arms drop from behind the chair, Joker had cut his binds.

_The way that I want to_

"So am I."

It was freezing in the room, so exposed to the deep winter cold, it was a wonder the Joker wasn't frozen in a dead stiff in his thin ensemble. Maybe he had gone into shock.

_If you'd only let it be_

"Nine." Joker had continued for Bruce.

Bruce was sure his instinct was insane. He raised his numb, blood deprived arms and wrapped them around the Joker, giving any heat he could to him and in return, drew every bit of heat he could from the coldest man he'd ever known. Joker, overtaken by the below zero temperatures, stiffly returned the embrace and begun to shiver.

_You told yourself years ago_

"Ten." Bruce mumbled, blood frozen on his cheeks and lips. Dread and warmth were creeping up his spine, paving the path for a small shiver.

_You'd never let your feelings show_

A horrible idea is what he should have thought. He couldn't, it would complicate things, this **couldn't **happen. Not now, after all he'd done. But that wasn't what he was thinking.

_The obligation that you made_

Joker could feel his heart speed up in an attempt to send hot blood to his freezing veins. This hadn't been the intended reason for leading the other here, but it was just as good. If not better.

_For the title that they gave_

_Baby,_ "I'd love you to want me." Joker breathed, burying his face in the crook of Bruce's armor clad neck and mumbled something inaudible.

_The way that I want you_

There was a silence, but it made sense now. Eleven came and vanished like a fog, with it, the Batman. The persona dead with the cold. For the moment at least.

_The way that It should be_

"When I get to twelve."

**Authors Notes**

Inspired by a lengthy commercial about 70s love songs and became a plot bunny that continuously bit me in the ass when I changed the channel. I was also freezing when I wrote this because it was six in the morning and I had forgotten to switch the heater on. Lol -_-'

The song is I'd Love You To Want Me by Lobo. Have a listen on You Tube.

Sorry if it's kinda dull but the plot bunny was fearsome and I was tired.

Please **Review**!

Love and Straightjackets,

Miz. Jynx


End file.
